


Another Kind of Brother-ON HOLD-

by Ecanus_Gazadriel



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecanus_Gazadriel/pseuds/Ecanus_Gazadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped and put through hell, 15 year-old Kathryn Hyde is left to die on the side of the street. It's then, that she is found and taken under the wing of none other than Markiplier himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction of Sorts

.:Kat's POV:.

It was dark, and cold, and damp but that was the least of Kathryn's worries right now. A man stood in front of her marred body with a bag next to him.

"It's your lucky day sweet cheeks. The Boss says your job is done so it's time for you to go back into the world."

Before she could move, the bag was thrown over Kat's head and she was ushered towards the smell of gasoline.

*Personality jump brought to you by schizophrenia*

.:Mark's POV:.

"Haha! whatever Wade! I could beat you easily. ... What? I didn't cheat! Cheaters never win! Anyway, I'll see you in a few days. ... Yeah, I'll pick Bob and you up from the airport. Buh-Bye!"

The man widely known as Markiplier sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket and continued down the deserted street. It was about 11 o'clock and he had just come out of the movie theater. He had seen 'Guardians of the Galaxy" and loved every minute of it! Until the power went out and he was plunged into darkness. Having played way too many horror games and to be surrounded by people screaming in the dark, Mark felt the need to leave early. So he did.

As Mark was walking, a dark van sped past him and stopped a block after where he was now standing. A black side door opened and a lump was thrown out before the van sped off again.

"What is that?" Mark questioned, squinting at the unmoving object. He quickened his pace as he started to realize what said object was. Once close enough, he could see that his fear was correct.

"Oh my god!" Running the last few yards, Mark knelt down next to the dark shape.

"Hey, are you okay Miss?" No response.

"Miss! Wake up!" Reaching into his pocket, Mark grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? Yes. I've found a girl who was thrown out of a van. ... Plates? N-no. I didn't see them. ... She's unconscious and badly hurt. I-I think it's the missing girl from the news. ... From what I can see, there's bruises from more than just the fall, long cuts that start at the corners of her mouth, and I think her side is badly burned. ... How can I tell? Her left arm is burned on the inside and her shirt is torn on the same side. ... Okay, Umm" the flustered YouTuber looked around for a road sign. "I'm at the junction of Georgia Street and Chick Hearn Court in L.A. ... Yeah, I'll wait here. ... Okay. Bye."

Turning his attention back to the victim, Mark lifted her torso into his arms and felt a damp spot on the back of her shoulder. Bringing the tainted hand back, he could see that it was covered in blood.

"Shit!" Mark lay the girl's head in his lap and took off his jacket, holding the thin fabric on the wound to help stifle the bleeding.

"Please stay with me!" As the last words left Mark's lips, the mystery girl started to wake. Eyes that were grey with soft blue undertones looked up into the chocolate brown ones that belonged to the man who would do much more than save her life.

~~~Hello my lovlies! Thank you for checking this out, it means a lot.

Follow for more like this and I will see you again tommorw darling, goodbye!~~~


	2. Hidden Emotions

It has been two days since Kat had quite literally fallen into Mark's life. Seconds after the teen had opened her eyes she shut them again and they had stayed closed ever since.

.:Mark's POV:.

Mark sat quietly by the teen's bedside pondering her family. Why haven't they come to visit her? Did they have a falling out? Is that why she was taken? Had she run away and gotten kidnapped then? His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark! Bob and I are getting on the plane now."

"Oh! Um. I need to tell you guys something when you land."

"Are you okay? You sound out of it."

"N-no. I'm not. But I'll fill you in when you two get here. Bye"

Mark felt kind of bad hanging up on Wade like that, but he'd see him and Bob in just few hours and would talk then. This way, Mark had some time to think.

Deciding that he could do nothing here, Mark chose to drive home and finish getting his apartment ready for Wade and Bob. As he was turning into the parking lot, a barley familiar song came over the radio.

Look at this photograph,

Every time I do it makes me laugh.

How'd our eyes get so red,

And what the hell is on Joey's head?

The 25 year-old couldn't understand why, but as the song started, he felt a few wet streaks fall down his face. Once parked, he brought a hand up to catch a tear and sat staring at the glistening drop.

"Why am I crying?"

In his heart, emotions were all twisted into a big, unreadable knot. He could see his usual joy and lightness, but deep down was a dark pit of an unknown sadness that was desperately trying to get out. But Mark would not let it. He had to be strong and never show internal sadness. He promised his Dad and that was a promise he would never break.

~~Time skip brought to you by Narcolepsy~~

.:Wade's POV:.

Having just got off of the plane, Wade stood next to Bob as he dialed Mark's number.

"Merk. We be hrrrrrrr!" Bob looked over at Wade with a the-fuck-are-you-on face while the brunette just smiled goofily.

"Wade? What in the hell are you on?" Mark reflected Bob's thoughts perfectly.

"Aww. Come on man! Not cool!"

"Neither is you sounding like a drunk collage girl!"

...

"Mark, how do you know what a drunk collage girl sounds like?"

"No reason! Anyway I did go to college if your brain needs refreshing. Anyway, come on out, I'm here."

"Yay!"

Hanging up, Wade turned to Bob who had been chuckling during the whole call.

"Let's go Bobarino!"

"Wade, it's not cool to steal other YouTuber's jokes."

"Well I- I would never- Oh well! Let's just go!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Also, are my chapters too short? I'm writing them on my Kindle so it's kinda hard to tell...


	3. Tears of an Angel

.:Wade's POV:.  
Stepping outside into the bright L.A. sun, Wade shielded his eyes from the blinding light and looked for Mark while Bob did the same next to him. When the pair finally spotted their friend, they were shocked into silence. There stood Mark, leaning against his car with his hair unkempt and his beard scraggly. His shirt was wrinkled as so was his coat. Dark circles rested under his eyes that stood out quite a lot from his usually pale face.

"Mark?" The disheveled man looked up from the cement when Wade spoke.

"Oh. H-Hey guys." The smile that tried to work it's way onto Mark's face held yet another hidden emotion.

"Are you okay?" Wade and Bob walked up to their broken friend who just stood there like a statue. Ignoring the question, Mark grabbed his friends' bags and put them in the trunk of his car then getting in signaling that he didn't want to talk about it. Sharing a look, Wade and Bob climbed into the car after him.

~~~~~~

The car ride home was awkward and quiet. Wade sat next to Mark with Bob in the back. As soon as he started the car Mark turned on the radio only to turn it back off a few minutes later after an especially annoying pop song started. Once parked, Mark wasted no time getting out of the car and opened the back. His friends were worried and respected the silence all the way from the car to the apartment but as soon as the door closed Wade broke the silence. Grabbing Mark's shoulder, the taller man turned him around.

"Hey, Mark. What's wrong?" Looking into the chocolate pools of emotion that are Mark's eyes, Wade could feel how confused he was. And the question he asked broke the last restraint Mark had. Looking up from the floor, the troubled man let his emotions flow.

From Mark's eyes, tears ran strongly. He let go of emotions that he had bee holding in ever since he first met Kat. His glasses fogged up and his eyes reddened but he couldn't care less.

Wrapping his arms around his crying friend, Wade was surprised. Mark never cried. Sure, he did cry out of joy when he reached the next subscriber milestone, or whenever he thanked his fans. And sure, he was human and would cry when he lost someone but he's never cried like this. So much pain, and a great heaviness weighed on his heart.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes with Bob watching worried before Mark's sobs turned into sniffles and he moved away from his friend's embrace.

"I-I'm sorry. I just, I just been through a lot in the past two days."

Leading Wade and Bob towards the couch, the small man sat down as heavily as his heart and told his friends about Kat.

"Two days ago, I called Wade to check in and make sure you guys were ready to come down. After I hung up, I started walking home from the movies cause it was a nice night so I decided to walk to and from the movie. But the power went out for a few minutes right after a jump scare in the film and being the big baby I am I left early. That's when I called you.

"I had only walked a few feet when this black van drove by and stopped a block or so in front of me. The door opened and something was pushed out."

Mark had done a lot of looking down but every time he looked up and caught Wade's eyes, it broke the older man's heart.

"It was a girl. She couldn't of been more than fifteen, and they pushed her out of the van like a piece of trash."

Mark's eye started to water again as he looked back down.

"I called an ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital but she only woke up once while we were still on the street and it was only for a moment. She's currently unconscious but stable."

Mark went quiet but His friends could tell that there was still something more.

"Mark," This time it was Bob who spoke. "is there more?"

The brunette looked up with blank eyes.

"They killed her family."

~~~~~~~~  
Dun, dun DUUUUUUUN!!!

Sorry for the major cliff hanger but this chappy was longer than I intended. What do ya think? I'm always open to suggestions.  
~~~~


	4. The Chosen

The brunette looked up with blank eyes.

"They killed her family."  
\-----------  
.:Mark's POV:.  
There. He said it.

"W-What do you mean they killed her family?" Wade, ever the childish one questioned.

"Exactly what I said. Yesterday a police officer on his daily rounds found them. Both her parents, and a little brother who was barely thirteen."

"How'd they go?" Bob asked as Wade slid down the wall and put his head in his hands.

"Bullet to the head."

The room was silent for quite a while before a soft ringing broke it. It was Mark's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to Mr. Fischbach?"

"I am he."

"I'm with the LAC & UAC Medical Center. We have urgent news regarding Kathryn Hyde and request your presence here immediately."

"Okay. I'm on my way then."

Hanging up Mark looked up to his confused friends.

"That was the hospital. They need me to come in."

"What for?" Bob asked. Wade just looked up.

"I don't know. They just said it was urgent. You guys can come with me, or stay here if you want."

"Whatever works Mark."

"Okay. Then let's go."

~~~Time skip brought to you by feels~~~

Once the trio arrived at the hospital, Mark led them to the front desk to check in. From there, the went and waited in Kat's room for the doctor.

The girl's apperance surprised they men. Her short black hair held not a strand out of place as if someone had just fixed it. A long bandage was verticle over her left eyebrow while two longer peices of cloth were held on to either side of her mouth by medical tape. The hospital blanket was at her hips and she was shirtless showing the white bandages that wrapped her torso and shoulder. Her right arm was also wrapped in the same cloth.

Mark sighed. "Why do they keep pulling her blanket down?" Reaching over, the YouTuber pulled the pale cloth back up to cover her exposed bra.

"Thank You. I don't know why the nurse keeps pulling that down."

The trio turn around to see the doctor they had been waiting for. Shaking hands with the other three, he introduced himself as Dr. House.

"Like the show?" Wade questioned.

"Shut up Wade!" Mark joked.

Dr. House laughed. "It's quite alright! I get that a lot. Considering I'm still in my thirties, I just hope I don't end up like him. Now," The room's light mood changed drastically. "This is the hardest part of my day but," He paused "I don't know how to put this so I guess I'll jump right to it. A lot has happened to this poor girl in the past month. She was kidnapped in Washington and endured hell until you happened to find her Mr. Fischbach. And as of this morning, she is the last person left in her family." Dr. House stopped talking to let it all sink in.

"What do you mean 'only one left'?" Mark feared the worst.

Dr. House sighed. "It is suspected that she was taken by a group who calls themselves 'The Chosen'. The group is known to kill indiscriminately and leave an animal skull at the scene. This morning, a school had to go on lockdown and when the police got there, Kathryn's entire extended family was found dead with a lion's skull amongst the bodies. Anyone close to the adults in the family were also among the victims.

"With no one else, the states of California and Washington are asking you Mark Edward Fischbach, to be her legal guardian. You are not obliged to, just know that if you decide not to she will be sent to a foster home. I'll leave you three alone now. Today is Tuesday so we'll need an answer by Friday." And with that, the doctor let the three men to their thoughts.

The trio just stood there, not knowing what to do. Bob was about to speak, but a faint whimper stopped him. Looking backto the bed, Mark rushed to Kat's side as the teen started to wake. Groaning, she opened her eyes and frosty blue met oak brown.

"W-Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was weak and Mark couldn't explain why, but the dullness scared him. It was is if the sound would fade into nothing.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Mark replied.

"Your at a hospital in L.A."

Her eyes widened and she finally took in her surroundings.

.:Kat's POV:.  
Looking around, my eyes strained against the bright light that shined through the large window to my left. A man sat on the edge of the bed where I lay while two more stood at the end. Moving my arm, I tried to shield my weak eyes from the blinding light only to cry out when pain shot up my arm into my side and back.

"Whoa there sweetheart, take it easy." Looking onto the closest man's face, I studied his features. He had black hair that was kind of long and very messy while still looking good. Stubble lined his chin giving his boyish face a more grown up appearance. Thin rimmed glasses outlined eyes that were a chocolatey oak color.

Why do I recognize this man?

"Are you okay?"

As if waking from a trance, I snapped back to reality and looked to the end of my bed, where the voice had originated. The two men there also looked familiar. One was very tall and skinny, with curly brown hair while the other was still tall but of a greater weight and had strait dirty blond hair.

"I-I don't know. My face, it hurts. W-why does it hurt so much. And my back! It feels like someone set it on fire!" Tears started to form in my eyes as I looked up to the brown eyed man. "Why do I hurt?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello darling!

This chapter is a little bit longer because I'm writing this on a tablet and just realized how short my chapters are...

If you have any ideas on how to make the story better, don't be afraid to say so! I can't guarantee that I'll use it, but I promise to take it into consideration!

Follow and favorite for more and I will see you again


	5. A New Face

Why do I hurt?   
~~~~~~~

.:Mark's POV:.

When Kat spoke, it tore Mark's heart. Her face had contorted in pain and her eyes watered, tears threatening to spill over.

"Hey," the older man soothed. "It's okay. Do you want me to get a nurse to give you more medicine?" Kat nodded. Turning to Bob, he asked the gamer to go fetch a nurse and Wade moved next to the bed across from Mark.

"Hi!" he said cheerily, hoping to destract the teen from the pain. "My name's Wade!"

.:Kat's POV:.

"Shut up Wade!" Mark mumbled.

Looking hurt, Wade replied. "Jerk..."

As if a switch was flipped, my brain awoke and went into survival mode.

"Where's Claire?" I asked.

The two men next to me shared a puzzled look.

This time, I demanded. "Where is she?!"

I faintly heard beeping in the background increase in speed as a nurse came in with the third man. Pushing me down from my upright position, the woman told me to calm down and injected more pain medication into my iv.

Felling the immediate effect, I struggled to keep my eyes open but lost the battle. The last thing I saw was Mark pulling my blankets up with an almost fatherly look in his eyes.

.:Mark's POV:.

After Kat fell asleep, Bob, Wade and Mark checked out of the hospital and headed back home to fully take in what had happened. Closing the door behind them, Mark silently walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Uh, Mark?" Wade prompted. "Will you?"

Mark looked up. "Will I what?"

"Come on Mark." Bob sighed. "You know what he's talking about."

"Guys, I don't know" Looking at his watch, Mark spoke again his voice weary. "It's late so I'm gonna go to bed. The guest rooms are ready and the Xbox is hooked up so you guys can do whatever but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

.:Kat's POV:.

I woke up yet again with a too bright light attacking my eyelids. But this time, the warmth by my side was smaller, and smelled like Axe. Opening my eyes, I was met with a comfortingly familiar sight.

"Claire?"

At the sound of my voice, the girl looked up from the floor and her stormy gray eyes met my blue ones. Her eyes started to water.

"Oh thank God you're okay!"

Claire's tan arms wrapped around my shoulders protectively, causing a groan to escape my lips. She quickly backed off.

"I'm so sorry! I was so worried! When your parents showed up at my door looking for yo-"

"Wait, my parents?"

Why would they have gone looking for me? And at Claire's house of all places. They hate her! Almost as much as me...

I was brought back into reality when she hugged me again.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

It took me a moment to realize what she was implying.

"N-no. You're joking. You have to be!" I felt my eyes start to water again. "T-They can't be!"

"Shh." Claire soothed. "It's gonna be alright." She moved to sit next to me on the bed and pulled me into her lap, rubbing comforting circles on my back. Then, she started to sing.

Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you fell left out, or looked down on  
Just try your best.  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves, when your away

As she sang, I cried. Sure, my parents had been horrible to me, always pushing me down as sonn as I got up. But they were still my family. And my little brother! Yes, he was an ass but he was only thirteen! He had his whole life ahead of him and they just ripped it away! 

I cried for what seemed like hours before my tears and Claire's singing was interrupted buy a male voice.

"Kat?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who could it be? *cough* obvious *cough* 

Sorry it took so long. School is just crazy... I know, I'm a horrible author for not updating sooner...

What do you guys think so far? I would love some feedback so I know what I need to fix.

Happy late Saint Patty's day!

Oh well, I need to get started on the next chapter so I might actually get it done...

See you again my lovlies!


	6. Never Let Me Go

I cried for what seemed like hours before my tears and Claire's singing was interrupted buy a male voice.

"Kat?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.:Mark:.

I left Bob and Wade at my house the next morning so they could reccord and headed to the hospital. Walking in, I spotted Dr. House and walked towards him. Sadly, he was on the phone and I had to wait. While waiting, I heard someone ask about room 413 and caught a glimpse of a familiar shirt.

Wait, isn't that Kat's room? No. I must've just heard wrong.

"Ah! Mr. Fischback! How are you doing?"

I stood up and shook Dr. House's outstretched hand. "I'm good, thanks. You?"

"I'm fine, thank you." he said "Are you on your way to Ms. Hyde's room?"

I nodded.

"Good, good. Just know that you have three more days to decide."

I was about to reply when a nurse called him over and Dr. House had to leave. Sighing, I headed to room 413.

~~Timeskip brought to you by a mysterious stranger~~

"Ugh. I got on the wrong elevator! Now I'm on the other side of the building!" I exclamed, trugging down the long, empty hall. Once I finnaly reached the hall that Kat was located in, a soft alto voice drifted down the corrodor towards me. Getting destracted by the sound, I followed the melody towards it's owner. Who happened to be in room 413. Standing outside the barley open door, I heard faint sobbing that underlayed the song. Slowly opening the door, I spoke.

"Kat?"

Her head lifted from it's resting spot in the crook of the other person's neck.

"Oh. H-hey Mark." Her voice was raw and meek.

The other person shifted their body towards me and I got a glimpse of that shirt again under an army green jacket.

"Mark, this is Claire." Kat stated, gesturing to the person. "She was my best friend back home."

The girl known as Claire leaned forward and extended her hand, which I shook.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Likewise Mark. I'm just surprised the the great Markiplier would be the one to find my friend. Which I am grateful for, by the way."

Before I could respond, Kat whispered something into Claire's ear. I've been cut off a lot today...

.:Kat's POV:.  
"Okay. I'll be back later Kat. I promised I'd call home once you woke up." Standing, Claire leaned down and kissed me on the forehead like she used to when I was sick. It was how I imagine a mother would kiss her daughter. When she had straightened herself and was walking out, she stopped next to Mark and whispered something into his ear that made him go stiff and a surprised look wash over his face. Then with one last wave, my friend was gone.

"What'd she say Mark?" My voice was small and I hated myself for it.

"N-nothing." His face grew red which made me think otherwise.

"How're you feeling champ?" he asked, sitting on my bed. What I did in response, I think surprised him.

Reaching over I pulled him closer to me so while he sat by my leg he hand one hand on either side of my body and was leaning over me. I held him tightly and buried my face in his neck.

"Kat?" he asked lightly.

I didn't respond but instead shook my head and held tighter.

Please don't leave me Mark. I don't want to be alone.

As if understanding my silent prayer, Mark put a hand on my head and held me tight.

.:Mark's POV:.  
when Kat hugged me, I could feel the emotional pain radiate off her and crush my quick confusion.

"Kat?" I asked lightly, not wanting to upset her anymore. She didn't reply with words but shook her head and held me tighter.

It was then that I made a decision on Dr. House's question.

Don't worry Kat. I'm never going to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just felt like this was the perfect place to end.

What do you think so far? I would love to hear some feedback.

Also, I just made a new story called "Inside My Mind". It's a book of my poetry so when I don't have an update for that week, I'll update the poetry because of have a lot written but not posted. 

So, as always I will see you again my lovelies!

P.S. that moment when you forget to put a chapter name before you post...

P.S.S. The picture is of the two people the characters are based off of. If you can't tell, Claire is me and Kat is my best friend...


	7. Home

_It was then that I made a decision on Dr. House's question._

Don't worry Kat. I'm never going to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**.:Mark's POV:.**

It's been only one day since I make my decision but if feels more like weeks. Kat's friend Claire hasn't stopped by yet today and I hope she does soon. For Kat's sake because she's leaving the hospital today! Once I told Dr. House that I'd do it all the paperwork was ready and all I had to do was sign about a couple hundred papers then I became the poor girl's legal guardian. Now it was time to tell her.

Having just come from dropping Bob and Wade from the airport, it was a little bit later than planned when I finally walked down the long hallway.

Knocking on the door, I heard a faint "Come in." from the other side.

"Squee!" I creaked as I opened the door. "Oh! Uh, hey Mark." I might be seeing things but I think her face fell a little when she saw who it was. I hope I didn't do anything to upset her.

"No it's not!" I said starting to close the door."I'm a creepy horror door! See?" I started to open the heavy wood again. "Squeeee!" I said, opening the door painstakingly slowly. This time she giggled. _Good. You didn't completely fuck things up._

"How are you, buckaroo?" She giggled again.

"I'm fine Mark. What about you? Have you fallen down any stairs lately?"

"I-uh-no. Wut you talking about?" This time she flat out laughed. It was a beautiful sound that got me laughing too. "Fine. Maybe I did trip a little but I caught myself!" We laughed some more but I knew I had to say something soon before we got carried away.

"Hey uh, Kat?" The teen looked up at me expectingly. "How would you like to get out of here?" She look at me now puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Go home. With me." I slightly mumbled the last part. I felt akward because I was asking an underage girl to come home with me. But that's not what I ment! I'm her legal guardian so she has to come home with me... Never mind. This won't get any better...

"Go home, with you?" Her confused face was so adorable!

"Yeah. As of now, I'm your legal guardian-that is, if you'll have me... All the paperwork is signed except one place where you would need to sign if you want to come. It says something along the lines of 'I, Kathryn Hyde willingly go with this weirdo of a man.' " When I spoke the quote, I tried to make my voice as close to her as I could which earned a giggle.

It was silent for the next couple of minutes then she motioned me close.

"Wat." I said in a weird tone. Kat just motioned me to come closer until I was practically sitting in her. I instead chose to sit next to her on her bed. It was then that I noticed. Her eyes bright with tears, threatening to spill over.

**.:Kat's POV:.**

Once Mark sat on my bed, I could tell her saw my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head before he spoke. I then reached foreword and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck.

"Thank You so much Mark. You don't know just how much this means to me." I said, voice wavering. My tears finally fell when Mark hugged me back and rubbed a soothing hand across my back.

"Hey, hey it's okay." he said in a soft soothing voice.

"No, it really isn't. Not only have you saved me from those people by finding, and have now invited me to live with you, you saved my friend!" I knew I wasn't supposed to share this information my my words had a mind of their own. Anyway, it wasn't like I was going to say the name. "Her parents divorced at a bad time and she grew up always hated by the other kids because she did what was right. All of this mixed with her anixety made her fall into depression. She got way too close to the edge way too many times. That was, untill she found your channel." I pulled back so I could see Mark's eyes. "Through a screen, you saved my best friend. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here anymore." My eyes watered and Mark stared back at me astonished.

**.:Mark's POV:.**

Wait, did she really mean that? I know that a lot of my fans have gone through extreemly hard times, and thank me for what I do. But I've never heard it face to face with such emotion. Especially from a friend.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Dr. House opened the door.

"Ah! Good. You're both here." He walked over and hanned me some papers then handed one on a clipboard with an attached pen to Kat. "As soon as Ms. Hyde signs this you are good to go."

Kat looked down at the clipboard and quickly signed the paper and passed it back to Dr. House.

"Good. You may leave as soon as you're ready. A nurse will come by soon with a change of clothes for you. Have a good day." With that, he walked out and a nurse walked in. I left the room so Kat could get dressed and soon we were on our way home.


	8. Negative Fears

**.:Kat's POV:.**

Running. That's all I know. Running from an unknown evil. I would look behind, to see what follows but I fear I already know.

A Man. Behind me runs a man. The man is ruthless and relentless in the chase.

Why does he chase me? I don't know. All I know is running. Running down a hall that never ends. I turn down adjacent halls in hope of escape, but he is always there, always chasing.

Far down the hall from whence the door opened, colors turn to grey. It all looks the same now. Every window broken, every painting torn. Wallpaper hangs off the wall like a wilted flower. Skulls that had belonged to unfortunate animals decorated the floor.

I have no time to ponder this for I have fallen over a fallen friend whose eyes stare glassily at the wall. "Why did this happen?" I whisper grabbing her cold hand. As I stare at the limb fighting back tears, everything around me seems to melt until I'm left kneeling in a black abyss. The only other thing is a skull far to my left. Even the person next to me is gone. The only thing left of her was a dismembered hand that was bleeding. I screamed, dropping the hand and scampered away from it. Quickly standing, I walk towards the one spot of light which just so happens to surround the skull in a faint halo of light.

There's just one problem. The skull is black.

Reaching a hand out to the bone, I noticed that my bare arm was blue. I quickly pulled the affected limb back towards my body but noticed that as soon as it was out of the light, it reverted back to normal. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I slipped into the light watching in amazement as my skin and clothing transpired into it's negative coloring.

"You know, curiosity killed the Kat." whispered a voice in the darkness. I shuddered as it's breath ghosted over my back and turned to see a frighteningly familiar man standing behind me.

"N-no. Please!" I whimpered as he moved closer, red eyes looking into my blue ones. "Stay away from me!" I screamed when he reached out and grabbed the tops of my arms.

My eyes opened to more darkness and a newly familiar face. "M-Mark?" He looked at me with a worried face and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were searching mine for and sign that one would freak again. I shook my head and started to shake.

**.:Mark's POV:.**

"Ugh." I woke up with a start when I rolled off my bed. "Owe.." My face had hit the floor first. Sitting up while rubbing my nose, I looked to the clock. **3:51** _Crap. There's no way in hell I can sleep now that I just about broke my face... I guess I shout check on Kat._ Now standing, I opened my door and walked into the dark hallway.

As I was reaching out to open Kat's door I heard a whimper and immediately opened the wood. I was surprised at the mess that awaited me on the other side of the door. Blankets had been thrown off the bed, the pillows were anywhere except on the mattress. Even the bottom sheet was starting to slip off. In the middle of all this, was Kat. She was laying on her front with both hands gripping the sides of the headboard as her legs curled under her. Small whimpers made their way out of her throat into the otherwise quiet air.

"Kat." I lightly shook the teen's arm only to have her whole body tremor and the whines grow louder. I continued to shake her for the next few minutes until she finally woke with a jolt and looked up at me.

"M-Mark?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry again for such a late update. As always, I will see you again my lovelies, good bye!**

_ **P.S. Wattpad...** _


	9. Cuddles

_"M-Mark?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~

**.:Mark's POV:.**

"Are you okay?" I looked down at the now shivering girl as she shook her head. "Aww hunny." I sat on the bed next to Kat, pulling my legs up so I was completely on the mattress and pulled her into my lap. "Shhhhh." I soothed as she buried her head into my shoulder and cried. "It's all okay sweetheart. It was only a dream." I put my hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles on it. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours until I felt the shaking stop and the whimpering ceased. I looked down to see that Kat had fallen asleep. The one problem? She had fallen asleep with her whole body curled up on mine and she was now starting to uncurl until her whole body was stretched on top of mine. I didn't have the heart to wake her up so I just grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over us then settled down for the 'night'.

I don't know what exactly it was, but something drew me to her. I had an overwhelming sense that I was supposed to be a big brother to her. But not a normal one. Another kind of brother. One with no blood relations, but still there for each other. "I'll always protect you Kat. I will always be here." I said as I kissed her forehead then drifted off to sleep.

O______________________________O

When I awoke the next morning it was to the notifications on my phone trying to explode. Picking up the metal, I saw that all my social media was overflowing and I had multiple missed calls from both Bob, and Wade. It was then that I noticed it wasn't the morning at all. It was 1:30! "Crap!" I was about to hurry out of bed when I felt a weight on top of me shift then groan. Wait, groan? Looking down, I was relived to see that it was Kat, and I hadn't gotten drunk and done something stupid last night. Why am I in her bed? Oh yeah. She had a nightmare. As I was about to wake her up, the sleeping teen slowly woke up and looked at me drowsily.

"Wha-?" She couldn't finish her sentence before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Morin' sleepyhead." I said softly. "How are ya doing?" She just stretched then reached both hands behind my neck and hugged me.

"Morning Markie."

Where did Markie come from? Oh well. She's probably too sleepy.

"Well, technically it's the afternoon but you know what, who cares. Want some food?" At the mention of food, her eyes lit up."

"Yes please!"

"Then let's go downstairs and get some." I was about to get up when she pouted.

"But I don't wanna get up."

"But food..."

"But lazy..."

Laughing, I sat up whit Kat's arms still around my neck.

"Okay fine. You don't have to get up."

"Thank-" She was interrupted by me picking he up and holding her against my chest as I walked out the room. "Wh-What are you doing?" I had to admit. This was fun.

"Well, you said you were too lazy to get up but you need food. So I'm taking you downstairs to get some food!"

"That doesn't mean I want to be picked up! Now please put me down!"

"Fine. But only because we're here!" I set her down in a chair and moved towards the stove. "Waddua want?"

Beaming, she replied with a simple: "Pancakes!"


End file.
